Terima Kasih
by Chic White
Summary: Terima kasih untuk segalanya, All Might. Sekarang ... aku boleh istirahat sebentar, kan? / Karena bagi Izuku, Toshinori Yagi bukan sekadar All Might sang Simbol Kedamaian. #FamilyFI2019


**Hak cipta **_**My Hero Academia **_**sepenuhnya milik Horikoshi Kohei. Karya ini dibuat demi pemuasan dahaga penulisnya, bukan kepentingan komersil.**

_Family isn't defined only by last names or blood. It's the people in your life who want you in theirs, the ones who accept you for who you are, the ones who would do anything to see you smile and love you no matter what._

* * *

**Terima Kasih**

_by Chic White_

* * *

Suara ketukan menarik Izuku ke dunia nyata. Ia mengerjap, tak nyaman dengan intensitas cahaya yang diterima matanya. Pemuda yang beberapa bulan lalu genap berumur seperempat abad itu sadar ia bangun kesiangan, tapi enggan bergerak. Dia mati rasa.

Izuku mungkin akan terbuai dalam kegelapan lagi kalau saja tersangka tidak melakukan repetisi ketukan disertai kaul _ramah_, "DEKU! BUKA PINTUNYA ATAU KULEDAKKAN RUMAH INI!"

Itu cukup untuk membuat Izuku meninggalkan sofa empuk dan buru-buru membuka pintu. Hubungannya dengan tersangka pengganggu tidurnya, Bakugou Katsuki, memang sudah bisa dikatakan normal. Setelah lulus dari UA, pekerjaan mereka di satu agensi sering memaksa keduanya untuk bekerja sama. Setelah beberapa lama, mereka bisa seolah kembali ke masa sebelum Katsuki mendapat kekuatannya. Tetap saja, pertemanan ini tidak berhasil menyingkirkan respon takut alam bawah sadarnya setiap yang bersangkutan menaikkan volume suara.

Kejengkelan tak bisa ia sembunyikan saat Katsuki langsung masuk seenaknya. Seolah ini adalah rumahnya dan dia tidak baru saja meneriakkan ancaman yang berpeluang membuat warga sekitar panik mengira ada teroris lewat.

"Kau bisa membuat tetanggaku jantungan, Kacchan!"

Katsuki angkat bahu tak peduli. Langkahnya terhenti sejenak, heran dengan keadaan ruang tamu temannya ini. Jas hitam menutup sebagian meja, dasi dengan warna serupa tergeletak di lantai. Seolah semalam empunya tidak punya tenaga bahkan untuk merangkak ke kamar tidur.

Berusaha memaklumi, Katsuki duduk di sofa dan mengangkat kedua kakinya ke atas meja. Sengaja menjadikan jas Izuku yang ada di sana sebagai alas tumit.

"Muka Bundar bisa ngamuk kalau tahu kau tidur di sofa." Katsuki menyeringai.

"Istriku punya nama dan namanya bukan Muka Bundar!" protes Izuku. Lalu, wajahnya merona. Sudah hampir setahun melepas masa lajang pun dia belum terbiasa memanggil Ochako begitu. Omong-omong soal Ochako … "Apa Ochako yang menyuruhmu ke sini?"

Katsuki menjawabnya dengan lemparan ponsel. Izuku menangkapnya reflek, langsung membaca isi percakapan Katsuki dengan Ochako. Ochako sedang menjalankan misi di luar negeri dan tidak bisa pulang kemarin karena cuaca buruk. Sekarang dia sedang ada di udara dan hal pertama yang dilakukannya sebelum berangkat adalah mengancam Katsuki untuk mengecek keadaan Izuku.

Bohong kalau Izuku bilang dia tidak senang.

Tetap saja, hal itu rupanya tak cukup menutup kehampaan yang ia rasakan.

"Kalau kau tidak datang nanti malam, semua akan mengerti. Kau tahu 'kan?" Katsuki tiba-tiba berujar.

Ah, ya. Izuku hampir lupa. Nanti malam ia harus menghadiri Pertemuan Liga Pahlawan, peresmian Simbol Kedamaian yang baru.

"Dan membiarkanmu menggantikanku, begitu?" Izuku tertawa hambar.

Katsuki menyeringai lagi. Matanya memberikan pancaran jenaka. "Kau sudah dapat 'Hero Nomor Satu'. Berbagilah dengan temanmu."

Izuku mendengus. Sampai sekarang, dia masih tidak percaya waktu bisa mengubah Katsuki sejauh ini. Dulu sih jangankan bercanda, bercakap normal dengan Izuku saja dia tidak bisa.

"Tidak, aku akan hadir." Izuku menghela napas, menatap langit-langit. "Ini adalah harapan terbesar_nya."_

"Terserah padamu." Katsuki berdiri, mengambil kembali ponselnya dari tangan Izuku. Dia mengusap lehernya sambil berjalan, berniat keluar. "Kau tidak mati, masih bernapas, sudah bangun dan bisa bersiap-siap untuk acara nanti malam. Misiku sudah selesai."

"Trims, Kacchan." Katsuki mengangkat tangan sebagai tanda pamit. Izuku bergeming sampai suara pintu tertutup bisa ia dengar.

Menghela napas berat, Izuku beranjak ke kamarnya dan men-_charge _ponselnya yang ditinggalkan tanpa daya seharian kemarin. Pasti Ochako khawatir sekali sampai-sampai mengirim Katsuki. Izuku harus segera mengabari. Setidaknya itu yang ia bisa lakukan sebagai rasa syukur atas perhatian dari wanita yang paling ia cintai di dunia ini.

_Lockscreen _ponsel menghipnotisnya begitu benda itu dinyalakan. Di sana, ada dua sosok yang menatapnya dengan senyuman lebar. Itu adalah fotonya bersama All Might di hari kelulusannya. Kehangatan menyesakkan menyapanya. Dia tak akan bisa sampai di titik ini kalau bukan karena mentornya itu.

Orang pertama yang percaya, kalau dia pantas menjadi pahlawan.

"_Top hero punya kisah di masa sekolah mereka. Ada satu kesamaan dari kisah-kisah itu: badan mereka bergerak sebelum mereka sempat berpikir. Kau juga seperti itu, 'kan?"_

"_Kau bisa jadi hero."_

"_Selanjutnya … giliranmu."_

Izuku tertawa kecil. Terkadang ia berpikir, kepercayaan All Might padanya terlalu besar. Bahkan sejak ia masih menjadi murid UA yang rutin mengunjungi Recovery Girl karena terlalu nekat mengorbankan diri demi menyelamatkan orang tanpa peduli apa yang akan terjadi pada tubuhnya, All Might percaya kalau dia adalah orang yang pantas menggantikannya sebagai Simbol Kedamaian.

Izuku berharap All Might bangga karena kepercayaannya terwujud.

.

.

.

Izuku merapikan dasinya sebelum masuk ke Musutafu Hotel, tempat diadakannya Pertemuan Liga Pahlawan. Ia sangat berterima kasih pada tim keamanan yang gesit menahan pers. Kalau bukan karena mereka, Izuku pasti sudah diserbu kamera dan alat perekam lain. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan perhatian media, kok. Hanya saja, dia tidak yakin bisa merespon dengan baik saat ini.

"Izu-kun!"

Izuku terkesiap. Ia mengaduh, badannya reflek mundur beberapa langkah untuk mempertahankan keseimbangan akibat beban yang menabraknya tanpa aba-aba. Kekehan meluncur mulus dari bibir begitu sadar 'beban' yang dimaksud hanyalah Ochako.

"Aku pulang," ujar Ochako dengan suara bergetar.

Izuku tersenyum, melingkarkan tangannya erat pada tubuh sang istri. Hidungnya ia benamkan di rambut coklat Ochako, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma shampoo yang ia rindukan.

Izuku tidak sendiri. Dia akan baik-baik saja.

"Selamat datang kembali. Bagaimana perjalananmu? Apa kau menyimpan kopermu di agensi?"

"Itu tidak penting!" Ochako melonggarkan pelukannya, menatap Izuku dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Bagaimana keadaan_mu?_"

"Aku baik." Itu bohong.

"Kau yakin mau melakukan ini? Aku akan minta acaranya diundur!" Tentu saja, Izuku tidak bisa menipu Ochako.

"Ochako, kumohon? Aku sudah janji pada All Might untuk memberi tahu dunia _aku ada di sini, _dan … " Izuku mengerjap, kata-katanya tertahan. Fokusnya teralihkan pada Ochako yang mulai meneteskan air mata. Ia tertawa kecil saat Ochako kembali memeluknya. "hei, sudahlah. Aku _akan _baik-baik saja."

Dari kecil, Midoriya Izuku adalah anak yang emosional. Beberapa tahun kemudian, bahkan setelah dikenal sebagai Hero No. 1 Deku, ia masihlah emosional. All Might saja pernah mengatainya Hero Cengeng No. 1, tapi memang beginilah dia apa adanya. Melihat Ochako menangis untuknya, tentu saja Izuku jadi ingin menangis juga.

_Tahan_, batinnya. _Kau harus kuat_. _Ingat kata All Might, di saat kau khawatir dan takutlah kau harus tersenyum! Tak apa jika itu hanya gertakan. Berdiri dengan bangga! Tersenyum!_

Izuku tertawa pahit. Monolog batin itu tidak semempan biasanya.

.

Selanjutnya, Izuku merasa waktu berjalan singkat. Seperti hari sebelumnya, kepalanya seolah menolak untuk berpikir. Dia tidak ingat apa saja yang sudah terjadi, siapa saja yang ia temui, bagaimana acara berjalan. Tahu-tahu, dia sudah memegang mikrofon dan plakat penghargaan berkilap.

Izuku mengamati tamu undangan yang diam menatapnya, siap mendengar kata-kata yang akan ia ucapkan. Ochako dan teman-temannya tersenyum memberi semangat tanpa lisan, kekhawatiran tak luput dari mata mereka. Ia agak terkejut melihat ayahnya ada di antara tamu undangan. Ia kira Hisashi akan mengirim hadiah beserta permintaan maaf seperti biasanya.

Berdeham sejenak, ia memulai, "Sebelumnya, terima kasih pada pembawa acara yang sudah memberi kesempatan berbicara untukku."

MC, Mount Lady, mengedipkan matanya dan mengacungkan jempol. Izuku tertawa kecil menanggapinya. Kemudian, ia memfokuskan pandangan ke depan.

"Kemarin, dunia bersedih. Seperti yang kalian tahu, All Might, Simbol Kedamaian sebelumnya, telah meninggalkan kita semua." Izuku meneguk ludah. Dadanya terasa sesak. "Sepak terjangku menjadi pahlawan tak lepas dari bimbingan All Might. Untuk itulah, sebenarnya, aku berharap bisa memberikan benda mengkilap ini padanya."

Oh, lihat. Ochako menangis. Rasanya Izuku ingin turun sekarang dan memeluknya.

Akan tetapi, dia belum selesai.

"Seperti anak-anak lain, dari kecil, aku sangat mengidolakan All Might. Dia adalah inspirasiku menjadi hero. Tapi, aku tidak punya kekuatan. Dokter, guru, bahkan orangtuaku bilang, aku harus melepas mimpiku. Mustahil mimpi itu terwujud.

"Lalu, umur empat belas tahun, saat aku hampir benar-benar melepas mimpi itu, aku bertemu All Might. Dia, idolaku, adalah orang pertama yang memberiku kesempatan untuk menggapai mimpiku. Dia percaya, aku bisa jadi pahlawan.

"Perjuanganku dimulai di UA. All Might tak pernah lelah untuk memberikan bimbingan padaku, pada kami, bahkan setelah ia pensiun. Setelah lulus pun, dia tidak melepas perannya sebagai mentorku. Selalu menghubungi kapan pun dia sempat menghubungi, biar hanya menanyakan kabar. Dia selalu jadi orang pertama yang menelepon atau bahkan menemuiku jika aku terluka." Izuku tertawa kecil. Pandangannya mulai tidak jelas oleh air mata.

"Apa yang mau kusampaikan adalah … terima kasih. Terima kasih atas kepercayaanmu padaku, All Might. Kalau kau tidak percaya pada anak pemalu dan cengeng yang kau selamatkan saat itu, tak mungkin Deku ada. Oh, dan kau bahkan percaya aku bisa menggantikanmu jadi Simbol Kedamaian bahkan sebelum aku punya kartu lisensi. Kuharap kepercayaanmu tak berubah meski waktu telah berlalu, karena dunia memutuskan harapanmu terkabul.

"Terima kasih, pada rekan-rekan pahlawan yang selalu sedia menjadi inspirasiku untuk tetap maju. Mereka yang tak pernah lelah menegakkan keadilan. Mereka yang mengesampingkan kepentingan pribadi demi bisa menjaga keselamatan masyarakat.

"Terakhir, kepada masyarakat yang selalu mendukung kami, terima kasih. All Might, Pahlawan Legendaris yang telah melindungi kita sekian lama, memanglah sudah tiada. Tapi, warisannya, perjuangannya, akan tetap ada, bersambung pada generasi-generasi pahlawan selanjutnya. Nilai Kedamaian yang dijunjung olehnya tak akan pernah pudar. Kalian tak perlu khawatir. Kenapa? Karena aku, kami, ada di sini."

Izuku membungkukkan badannya sejenak sebagai penutup. Langkahnya meninggalkan panggung disambut tepuk tangan meriah dan tangis pelan dari beberapa pihak. Pelukan langsung Ochako berikan begitu Izuku menghampirinya.

"Aku bangga padamu, Nak." Hisashi, yang sudah bersama Ochako sejak Izuku menyampaikan _terima kasih_, menepuk pundak putranya.

Izuku meringis. Ia merasa sedikit bersalah. "Maaf soal … uh, plakatnya? Padahal kau ayahku tapi—"

Hisashi menggeleng tegas. "Yang kulakukan selama ini hanya memberimu uang untuk bertahan hidup. Pak tua ini tak pernah jadi ayahmu dan untuk hal itu, Ayah minta maaf."

"Bukan salah Ayah. Saat Ibu meninggal, Ayah mengajakku ikut 'kan? Tapi aku menolak."

"Aku bisa saja menyeretmu ke sana, Izuku." Hisashi tersenyum. "Tapi melihat Toshinori-san, aku berpikir, apa hakku merebut anak dari ayahnya?"

Mendengar hal itu, Izuku tertawa. Air mata jatuh tanpa bisa ia tahan.

_Ayah, eh?_

Ya. Bagi Izuku, Toshinori Yagi bukan sekadar All Might sang Simbol Kedamaian. Bukan sekadar idola yang kemudian jadi mentornya. Tanpa ia sadari, pria itu mengisi figur kosong dalam hidup Izuku. Figur seorang ayah.

Dulu, ia pernah bertanya pada ibunya, kenapa ayahnya tidak pulang-pulang? Apakah dia tidak sayang pada Izuku? Tumbuh besar tanpa kehadiran sang Ayah membuat Izuku terbiasa. Selama ini selalu hanya dia dan ibunya. Itu saja, cukup.

Saat kelas 2, Izuku terlibat aktif dengan Pro Hero dalam menghapuskan Liga Penjahat yang dipimpin oleh Shigaraki Tomura. Setelah berkali-kali membantu menggagalkan rencana mereka, rupanya Shigaraki memutuskan Deku harus disingkirkan. Langkah pertama yang dia lakukan adalah … membunuh ibunya.

Bagi Izuku, ibunya adalah dunianya. Kepergiannya membuat Izuku merasa kosong, hampa. Satu hal yang ia pikirkan saat itu, ia harus menuntaskan Liga Penjahat dan benar-benar menghapuskan jejak All For One seutuhnya. Dia tidak mau ada orang lain mengalami hal yang sama dengannya. Dia bahkan tidak memberi dirinya sendiri waktu untuk berkabung. Tentu saja, itu bukan hal yang baik bagi kesehatan mentalnya.

Ketika media bisa memberitakan kematian ibunya beserta penahanan sisa anggota Liga Penjahat, All Might membawanya ke rumahnya di Minato dan hal pertama yang ia lakukan adalah memeluknya erat seraya berkata:

"_Semuanya sudah berakhir. Kau boleh istirahat sekarang. Tak perlu memasang senyum lagi."_

Seperti sebuah mantra, kata-kata itu menghancurkan semua pertahanan Izuku. Dia menangis seolah tak pernah menangis. Dia membiarkan All Might menopangnya ketika ia tak mampu berdiri. Dia tidak peduli ketika ia terbangun dari mimpi buruk, All Might selalu ada di sampingnya dan siap memberi coklat hangat atau pelukan hingga ia bisa tidur lagi.

"_Maafkan aku."_

"_Ssh. Bicara apa kau ini! Setiap orang berhak untuk merasa sedih. Kau boleh tersungkur hari ini. Hanya satu, berjanjilah kau akan bangkit. Take your time, my boy. I'll stay with you so I'll be the first to see you smile again."_

Izuku mengeratkan pelukannya pada Ochaco, tertawa kecil saat Hishashi memeluk mereka berdua.

"Kami bangga padamu, Izuku."

Izuku memejamkan matanya, mengingat obrolannya dengan All Might seminggu lalu setelah Izuku mendapat undangan ke Musutafu Hotel.

_"Hm? Aku? Bangga padamu?" All Might tertawa. "Dari pertama aku melihatmu berlari menyelamatkan Bakugou Muda, aku sudah bangga padamu, Nak."_

_Izuku mengangkat sebelah alis matanya. "Kau tidak berkata begitu sebagai fanservice, kan? Untuk membuatku senang?" Umur semakin dewasa mungkin mengurangi kefanatikan Izuku muda, tapi ia tak akan berhenti mengklaim julukan Fans Nomor 1 All Might._

_All Might mengacak rambut Izuku gemas. Seolah di depannya bukanlah pria dewasa melainkan bocah tanpa kekuatan yang senang menganalisis pertempuran pahlawan dan penjahat secara langsung._

_"Kalau kau tidak menangis di podium nanti, aku akan berhenti memanggilmu Hero Cengeng No. 1."_

_"Kau harus pegang kata-katamu!"_

Izuku gagal menahan tangis, tapi All Might tetap berhenti memanggilnya Hero Cengeng No. 1. Untuk selamanya.

.

.

.

_Terima kasih untuk segalanya, All Might. Sekarang … aku boleh istirahat sebentar, kan?_

* * *

**Tamat**

* * *

Berkenan tinggalkan jejak?


End file.
